1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stick-shaped material propelling container in which a stick-shaped material such as a stick-shaped eraser, a lip stick, a retouching stick, a pencil lead, a fluorescent lead, stick-shaped adhesive, and pastel and the like can be selectively extended from and retracted into the stick-shaped material propelling container by a turning operation, and in particular to a stick-shaped material propelling container which can be simply formed and can be easily and quickly assembled.
2. Background Information
One example of a stick-shaped material propelling container wherein a stick-shaped material can be selectively extended from and retracted into the container, is a stick-shaped material propelling container described in utility model application laid open 19093 of 1991 (Heisei 3), corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,927, assigned to the same assignee as this application.
In the prior example described in utility model application laid open 19093 of 1991 (Heisei 3), short slits are provided on a holder for holding a stick-shaped material in order to make a projection of a holder easily engage with a guide groove on a guide sleeve of the container. To assemble the stick-shaped material propelling container, the holder projection engages the guide groove by inserting the holder into the guide sleeve from a head portion of the guide sleeve while the holder is bent inward.
However, bending the holder is not sufficient to allow the holder to be easily inserted into the guide sleeve. Particularly in case of a holder with a small diameter, insertion of the holder into the guide sleeve is very difficult.